


What Makes You Beautiful

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar Room Brawl, Birthday, Bottom John, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Songfic, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and the gang take Sherlock out for his birthday. What happens when it's just John and Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes You Beautiful

"I don't need a birthday party, John," Sherlock didn't bother looking up from his microscope. 

John smiled as he leaned in the doorway. They'd only been roommates since the start of term but already it felt like Sherlock consumed his world. Not that John minded a bit, so long as he kept his grades up. He still wasn't quite sure if they were something more than just mates, but that was more than half the reason for this excursion. "Mike said you'd say that."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow before he lifted his head. "Who is attending?"

"Me, you, Mike, Greg and Sally. Don't worry, Anderson isn't coming." John watched his face, could tell already that Sherlock would come along. 

"I suppose." Sherlock made a show of putting away his slides and grabbing his scarf and coat. 

John led the way out into the snowy courtyard. "Greg knows a place. He's driving."

"We could just take a cab," grumbled Sherlock.

"Hey you're not the one who gets stuck sitting in the middle of the back seat all the time," John stuffed his hands in his pocket. 

"You have the shortest legs, it only makes sense."

"Thanks for the _observation_ , Sherlock," said John dryly. 

Greg was leaning against the car and quickly pretended he hadn't been sneaking a quick cigarette. John shook his head at him, but got the door open. Mike was already sitting on the opposite side and Sally in the front seat. With a small sigh, John scooted into the middle seat with Sherlock on his other side.

Starting the car, Flogging Molly blasted out of the speakers until Greg quickly turned it down. John settled back in the seat and if he pressed a little closer to Sherlock than Mike, well, nothing was said.

They pulled up to a club on the outskirts of town. Heavy bass thumped from inside as they piled out of the car. Sherlock gave the place a dubious look. “It’ll be fine,” promised John. “Just a couple drinks, yeah?”

Sherlock nodded and they followed Greg inside. The bouncer let him in with hardly a second glance at him or the rest of the group. John shepherded Sherlock to a table while Greg bought a round of drinks for everyone. Sherlock glowered, but sipped his drink, observing. Someone asked Sally to dance and she slipped away from the table. 

Another round was brought. John was starting to feel quite pleasant as he leaned slightly against Sherlock. Still nothing was said, but perhaps Sherlock wasn’t glowering quite so hard now. Greg got up to dance and the music thumped and Mike found an excuse to go, leaving the two of them at the table.

“Why don’t you go dance?” asked Sherlock, not looking at John.

“It’s your birthday, you should be the one dancing.” John didn’t look up at him either.

Sherlock scoffed and didn’t move. John took another sip of his drink. He was about to say sod it when suddenly someone bumped into their table.

“Anderson.” Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

 _Christ_ , thought John, getting up. “Didn’t know you were going to be here,” he said with some modicum of pleasantness.

“Didn’t know the bat ever left his bell tower,” grumbled Anderson, looking at Sherlock.

John took took his elbow and pulled him away. The other young man was clearly more than a bit drunk. “Why not get yourself a cab and go home?”

“Why don’t you piss off,” Anderson slurred, pulling away from John and bumping into a much larger patron.

Before John could respond, the larger man shoved Anderson. Whether it was liquid courage or just built up frustration, John could hardly believe his eyes when Anderson took a swing and connected fairly solidly, sending his opponent back a step.

Then it was on. The other man’s friend’s jumped in. John couldn’t let Anderson get hurt even if he frustrated the hell out of Sherlock. Then Greg was there, Sally just behind him. Fists and elbows were flying before the bouncers waded in and separated everyone. Anderson had a bloody nose, Greg had a split lip. John had blood on his knuckles.

They were quickly shown out of the club. Mike and Sherlock sauntered out as John was checking everyone out under the streetlights. Sherlock yawned and managed to look totally bored. Greg shook his head. “I’m taking you home, Anderson. Anyone else?”

There were murmurs of agreement. Sherlock opened his mouth, but John caught his arm. “I think we’ll stay out a bit longer.”

Sally raised an eyebrow and mouthed ‘be careful’ at John before following Greg back towards his car. Mike gave them both a wink.

“Did you have a purpose in not taking our ride?” asked Sherlock.

“Other than not putting you in a confined space with Anderson for longer than five minutes? Maybe so. Come on.” John tugged his arm and led the way along the pavement.

A few doors down they entered a pub with karaoke set up in one corner. Sherlock rolled his eyes yet again, but sat where John put him. John had another drink, then one more. It was really going to his head when he went to go take a piss. 

Coming back out, he paused and looked at Sherlock, toying with his drink, taking in the bar, but still feeling apart from it. A couple girls and not just one guy were checking him out, but no one dared approach. Feeling suddenly emboldened, John went to put his name down for karaoke.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow when John came back and sat next to him. “John…” he started.

John just gave him a goofy smile and polished off his drink. There hadn’t been many people interested in singing, so he was called just as he put his drink down.

Taking a breath, John got unsteadily to his feet and made his way up front. Sherlock’s eyebrows made a break for his hairline as the song started up. John made eye contact and started softly: “You’re insecure, don’t know what for…”

For once, Sherlock was clearly speechless, mouth parted. As the song hit the chorus, John couldn’t help but bounce around a little bit. “Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed…” John couldn’t take his eyes away as he unerringly sang the lyrics, not even needing the prompter.

When the song finally finished there was a burst of applause. Sherlock was almost certainly blushing as John made his back to him. 

"I had no idea you were so well acquainted with modern pop songs," said Sherlock, staring up at him. 

"Shut up and kiss me," growled John, watching Sherlock's eyes go dark with arousal. He leaned up towards John, who quickly closed the gap to another burst of applause. 

Blushing, John all but threw money at the waitress, leading Sherlock outside and looking for a cab. Sherlock raised his arm and one seemed to materialize out of nowhere. 

Once in the cab, John settled for holding Sherlock's hand, worried that if he started kissing him again they wouldn't stop. Sleepiness was creeping in, but he tried to shake it off. 

Sherlock paid and kept John's hand as they went up to their room. He gently pushed John onto the couch and that was the last thing John remembered of that night. 

**

John woke with a start. In his own bed. He blinked blearily and stretched, only to realize a lanky form was curled up against his side. Blinking more he turned his head to examine the dark curls on the pillow before leaning in to kiss him gently. 

Sherlock stirred and kissed him back. They were both still dressed so at least John knew they hadn't done anything last night. Better to do this sober anyway. 

The taller man seemed to melt under John, bringing his hands up to slide under John's shirt. John peeled his shirt off and tugged at Sherlock's. 

One brief tangle of limbs later they were both naked and John was kissing Sherlock again as he fingered himself open, the bottle of lube next to them on the bed and dripping onto the sheets. 

"You've been thinking of me when you masturbate for weeks," said Sherlock, rolling a condom on himself before stroking John's cock. 

John blushed. "Why didn't you say anything you prat?" He was fingering himself open.

"I didn't know if you wanted to take it past fantasy," admitted Sherlock. 

John raised his head. "Did you just admit you didn't know something?"

Sherlock grumbled and grabbed his hips, lifting him before guiding him down into his cock. 

John's head dropped back and moaned as Sherlock filled him. As he adjusted he looked back down at Sherlock and stroked himself, riding his roommate. 

Sherlock's eyes were blown dark and hungry. His pale hands gripped John's tan thighs. John lifted and dropped on his cock, panting as he watched his lover. 

"John," moaned Sherlock. 

"I want you to come inside me and then I want you to suck me off," John growled. 

Sherlock nodded, eyes wide. He grabbed John's hips again and thrust wildly into him, eyes squeezing shut as he reached his climax. 

John rode him through it, waiting until Sherlock opened his eyes to carefully pull off his cock and shuffle forward, bringing his cock to Sherlock's lips. He wrapped his mouth around the head of John's cock and suckled slowly. 

Growling, John grabbed his hair and thrust forward. Sherlock moaned, encouraging, as John fucked his mouth, careful not to choke him. It took only a few more thrusts for John to pull nearly all the way out and come. Sherlock swallowed eagerly, watching him. 

John eased out when he neared oversensitivity. He scooted back and snogged Sherlock thoroughly, hands still in his hair. Sherlock's arms wrapped around his back. 

"I accept your present," said Sherlock. "However I would recommend against further public declarations." He binned the condom.

"Git," said John affectionately, settling on his chest. 

“You didn’t sound all bad,” said Sherlock.

John grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. “Don’t you dare tell Greg I know all the words.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Sherlock’s hands carded through John’s hair until they both fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily indebted to Christina Faraday's granada Holmes fanvid. I can't write Granada, but I can write this.
> 
> Also much thanks to detectivetype40, hums-happily and phipiohsum475.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
